


It's a Short Short Skirt

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Manchester City, Plot What Plot, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Silva is a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Short Short Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is asked by an anon in the kinkmeme a long time ago but I can't be arsed to seek the original prompt so I hope you find this, anon

Navas really isn't sure about this.

The simple plaid skirt feels coarse against his skin, and it's way too short for his comfort. It looks like one of the skirt that a school girl would wear. That a porn star starring as a school girl in a porn would wear.

Underneath it, the silky panties feels smooth and cool on his skin. He likes the feeling, if not for the frills that laces its rims (it's itchy!) and the cute, pink brow in the center of it. 

Even though he's sitting in the sofa, he's hyper aware of how all the material feels on him.

"You look beautiful," David smiles at him encouragingly while he rubs his hand on Navas' inner thigh.

"Still feel a bit funny," Navas says as he tries to cross his legs, but David's hand holds him.

Without saying anything David kneels in front of him. He trails kisses along Navas' thigh, and finally, put his head inside the skirt. Navas vaguely thinks that it looks ridiculous, but when David's hot breath reaches his groin, he doesn't care how ridiculous it looks.

David starts slowly, massaging Navas' cock with his lips through the panties. Navas spreads his legs to accomodate him, hiking his skirt further up as the result.

David uses his tongue to massage his balls, leaving wet spots on the pink panties. "More, David," Navas moan as he bucks his groin against David's face. His lover only grins.

David hooks his finger into Navas' panties and pulls down, revealing his erect, leaking cock.

He licks it devoutly from the base to the tip, drawing gasps from Navas. He takes its tip into his mouth, tongue circling and pressing into the slit. When he feels like it's too much for Navas, he squeezes the base of his cock.

"Don't come yet," Davis smiles mischievously. "Turn around," he says as he pulls up the panties, covering his erection again. With his knees feel weak, Navas can barely obey him, but in the end he manages to bend over on the sofa. David then hikes the skirt over his butts.

He hears a clacking sound and suddenly feels cold liquid being lathered on his inner thigh. He squirms, but David tells him to stay still, and he tries to do so as much as he can. David then lathers the lube liberately on his thigh and crotch, making his panties wet.

"Close your legs together," David commands him and he does so. A moment later, he hears a zipper sound and then, something pokes inbetween his thighs.

David pushes until his chest is flat against Navas' back. He kisses Navas' neck while keep sliding back and forth, ever so slowly. His cock pokes and massages Navas' balls, and all the sensations - the soft silk, the wetness of the panties, David cock against his thighs - just takes him closer and closer to the edge.

Navas tries to jerk himself off but David swats his hand and instead, put his own hand under Navas' skirt to jerk him through the panties.

"David!" he moans, and it doesn't take him long to cum inside the panties. He grips the sofa hard, trying not to just collapse on it.

David picks up his speed, and just as he's going to cum, pulls down Navas' panties and rubs his cock along his lover's butt crack, then cums all over it.

Navas tries to get up, but before he can do that, David pulls up the panties and massages his cum soaked butts through it.

Navas looks at him questioningly as David pulls down and tidy up his skirt.

"Now, you wear this all day long." he grins. Navas rolls his eyes, "You pervert." but he must admit the idea is kind of hot to him. David only kisses him, "takes one to know one, love."


End file.
